Keep Her
by SophieClayton16
Summary: Meredith Fiction. Meredith finds out that she's pregnant, but who will help her? She needs a knight in shining whatever - Starts two months after Derek chose Addison.
1. Chapter 1

**Write so this is my first Fan Fictin on here! So I really want your comments to see how I can improve. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's used in this fiction, they belong to the creaters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Keep Her**

I rested on my bathroom floor and my person Cristina waiting outside. I wanted to do this alone; which was what I would be if the test came back positive. Derek was with Addison, he'd picked her. I felt ashamed that I'd got myself into this predicament in the first place, being pregnant was unimaginable. I am an intern, interns don't get pregnant. How am I supposed to continue working at Seattle Grace Hospital? The stares were already intensifying, rumors would be coming out of their ears. Plus the sole embarrassment of telling the Chief, he looks at me as his daughter, now I just felt like a naughty teenager. A tap on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Meredith, it's been like twenty minutes. How long does it take to pee on a stick?" Cristina smirked, still knocking at the door. I rose to my feet and unlatched the door, I could feel that I looked a mess. A broken, tearful mess. Cristina stepped across the room, if I wasn't going to look it was her queue to do the person thing. She picked up the test and upon staring at it for a few seconds, her eyes widened.

"You're pregnant Meredith" She whispered, unsure of my reaction. At first I just stood there, glancing at the floor, before looking Cristina in the eye. I burst out laughing, which was very unexpected. Cristina didn't understand.

"This is just fantastic. I find the guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with, who I have the most incredible sex with and he picks the wife. And now I'm alone, I find out that I'm pregnant with his baby" I dropped to the ground, my laughter turning to sobs as the realisation me. I am pregnant. I have a living person inside of me. What was I going to do?

"What are you going to do?" Cristina asked, sitting down beside me. I shrugged my shoulders, it was time from some heavy thinking. Keep it or abort it. Tell Derek or don't tell Derek. I had to do something fast.

The following morning I found my head down a toilet bowl, vomiting for what seemed like hours. With Cristina at her own apartment, Izzie and George were the only people left in the house. The two people who were most likely to ask about this sudden condition, however I had been up all night thinking. And I knew I could pass this off as a hangover, to be honest I been getting drunk a lot recently. I leant back against the bathroom wall, breathing in and out deeply. Upon flushing the toilet I left the bathroom to find something suitable to wear. What is one meant to wear when one is telling a person one is pregnant? I relented that I would probably be wearing scrubs anyway. Of course I'd need a blood test, but I'd already squared it with Cristina. We would meet before rounds in an on-call room, where Cristina would bring the relevant equipment.

"Meredith you should really stop drinking tequila, I mean it's like every night. George and me are worried. Do you want to talk about it?" Izzie asked concerned, passing me a mug of coffee. I glanced at the coffee for a second, before passing it back to Izzie.

"George get in here" Izzie shouted, George ran in one shoe on and one held in his right hand.

"You yelled?" He asked, looking at both the women infront of him.

"Meredith won't take the coffee, it's weird. She is being weird. I mean seriously what is going on with her?"

"She didn't take the coffee?" He replied, staring awkwardly at me.

"You both know I'm here, right?" I asked before grabbing my car keys and walking out of the door. Izzie slammed down the coffee and ran out to the car. George hopping ferociously behind me, I was indeed their lift.

Once parked I went along with the plan, so I made my way towards the on-call room. However there was an obstacle in my way. Derek. Yes he was standing right in front of the chosen on-call room. Typical. Even without knowing, he was preventing me from moving on. Finally after waiting several minutes he walked over to Sloan. I gulped and entered, hoping no-one saw me. Cristina was already in there looking slightly flustered.

"What took you so long, Shepherd nearly made an entrance" Cristina said sternly.

"He was sort of a barrier in my way" I replied, sitting down wanting to get this over with. Then I would definitely know where I stood. Cristina wiped the area with antiseptic and I clenched my fist helping her find a vein. I didn't want to admit to her that I am petrified of needles, so I looked in the opposite direction. Once the needle entered the skin, I yelped a little, it wasn't that it was painful, it was just that it was inside me. After what seemed like hours, Cristina had taken enough blood and carefully removed the needle from my arm.

"Thank you" I said, holding her arm in the air. However there was a knock at the door. I panicked that it was Derek or worse Addison. Cristina stuffed the equipment into a plastic bag, putting the sample in her scrub pocket. Cristina nodded at me to open the door. We were shocked to see Burke looking in on us.

"Cristina, , may I ask why you aren't rounding?" He asked curiously, barely looking at me, but staring intently at Cristina.

"We were just leaving" Cristina pushed me out of the door and past Burke. We walked briskly to the intern locker rooms, hoping that we hadn't in fact been late for rounds. I sighed with relief as I noticed Alex, Izzie and George sat in the locker room. Cristina nodded at me as I was about to enter the locker room, to say she going to get the sample tested.

"What was that?" Izzie asked.

"What was what?" I answered getting my scrubs out of my locker and proceeding to change into them. I wanted this whole situation to be kept under wraps, well at least until I knew for definite.

"Doesn't matter, where's Cristina gone? I mean rounds start in five, you'd have thought she'd be stealing all the good cases and rubbing it in our noses" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Not sure, she needed to do find Burke or something…" I replied hoping it was the end of all these questions. When actually I wanted answers. It wasn't long before Cristina came running in at full speed. The desperation evident in her eyes. Just as Bailey walked in, she stared at us before walking out the door, this was our queue to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina grabbed hold of my wrist slowing me down and bringing us to the back of the group. She leant in and whispered.

"I've put a rush on it, should be ready to pick up at noon" I nodded, trying to gain my composure. As we walked in on the first patient of the day; .

"Good morning . Right, who's presenting?" Bailey asked, looking over at her interns. George stepped forward and cleared his throat.

", 62. Had minimally invasive bypass surgery two days ago to remove a blockage from his LAD" George started before he was interrupted.

"I'm all better now, thank you, George. So what do you think Miranda? Can I stop being a burden to you good people and go home?" He smiled taking off his oxygen supply.

"My Shawny could sell…anything" His wife said, beaming with pride.

"I need to get back to the dealership. They're going to can me if I'm gone to long" He retaliated, sitting up slightly. The nausea returned once more and I began taking slow deep breaths, hoping no-one would notice.

"They can't can you sweetie; you're the best salesman they've got" she smiled rubbing her hand up his arm.

"What do you sell?" Bailey asked.

"Cars"

"My Shawny could sell…anything" His wife repeated.

"I believe he can. What he can't sell me on is going back to work before he gets his oxygen levels up. So put that oxygen back on Mr. Kay before I even think about letting you out of here. And if I do, I want your word: nothing fried, no alcohol and no cigarettes" Bailey replied, hoping to get through to .

"Oh you're tough Miranda"

"I need your word Mr. Kay or I'm not going to sign those discharge papers" She teased.

"I give you my word" He smiled.

"All right then. you need to go to the front desk to fill out some paper work. Maybe you can take your husband home" Bailey said leaving the room. Derek headed up the ward, looking directly at me, he smiled slightly, making me want to kiss him there and then. I rested on the seats outside 's room, watching Bailey talk to .

"Dr. Grey, I am clipping a basilar tip aneurysm. Any interest?" Derek asks, however upon noticing Addison, he paused.

"Dr. Bailey can I get..." Addison asks, but she sees Mark and stops mid-sentence. "Oh my God"

"Oh...my...God" Derek repeats upon following her view and noticing Mark.

"Oh my God...." I say leaning my head towards the ground, feeling worse.

"Is that..."

"McSteamy" Cristina smirks. I couldn't hold it anymore and I vomit on the floor, retching forwards. Bailey runs towards me.

"Grey?" She asks touching my arm. I look up feeling embarrassed and all eyes were in fact on me. Including Derek and Addison. He looked guilty and his face showing concern. Bailey took my hand and helped me into another room, passing me a glass of water. I felt odd, like I was talking to the head mistress or something. I sipped the water, trying to avoid looking at my mentor.

"Meredith, are you going to spit out what's on your mind, or am I searching for a needle in hay stack?" She asked, but not in her usually harsh way, she seemed gentle and warm. Perhaps she was the right person to confide in.

"Well, I…it's just…."Trailing off, it wasn't easy discussing this issue with Bailey.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with 'McDreamy'? She questioned, brushing my hair behind my ear, like a mother would.

"I might be, pregnant…and I don't know what to do. Because it's his baby, and it's all a bit…" I said struggling to say the word 'pregnant'. Bailey sat there for a while trying to comprehend this small but important information.

"First you calm yourself down, and then we need to get a confirmation that you are actually pregnant, it could be a false alarm. Let's take it slowly" Bailey smiled.

"Cristina already took a blood sample this morning, the results aren't ready yet.."

"Well let's see if I can speed them up a bit, stay here. I'll get the others sorted and then I'll be back" Bailey said heading for the door.

"Don't tell…" I started.

"Anyone, I know" Bailey finished, after she'd left the room I felt alone. It was strange, I'd shared a secret with the one person I thought unthinkable to tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You all for reading this! Sorry for the long delay, had trouble posting it! Anyways hope you enjoy it! =)**

After a few minutes Bailey returned, closing the door as carefully as she had opened it. She sat back down by me, trying to comfort me. I could tell she understood this was a difficult situation, she had watched it all escalate. She'd seen how happy I was and how painfully good we were together. Yes she acted like it was a terrible thing, but this was solely because it could effect her.

"They should be ready to pick up in about an hour, if you want I can find you when I pick them up. I think the pit will be best, no chance in running into the Shepherds" Bailey said helping me to stand and watching me walk towards the door.

"Meredith if you ever need to talk.." I nodded in response before leaving and heading towards the pit. On the way I didn't expect in seeing not one, but two Shepherds walking in my direction. I was already feeling nauseous, they made it unbearable. Both staring straight in my direction. Maybe I could hide, the closet was a good place, yet they had already seen me. Derek stopped, looking directly into my eyes, Addison continued on towards the lift. How relieved I was at that moment, however I still had to deal with Derek.

"Can I help you ?" I ask, attempting to shorten the silence that was thickening between the two of us.

"Are you ok? I mean I watched you, and I'm worried" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder, with me shaking it off seconds later.

"I'm fine, anyway it's not your concern to worry. So do you need me for anything medical or can I go down to the pit?" I say, walking away from him, I didn't mean to be harsh to him, but he made me so angry sometimes. It's because of him and his sperm I'm in this mess.

After several hours and several patients, I was exhausted. I couldn't eat at lunch, which was what Izzie again picked on. However I was too nervous to eat, my fingers tapping against the cafeteria table. I could tell they were all looking at me.

"See George she's being weird" Izzie remarked.

"She's fine" Cristina replied looking at me and nodding for us to go talk somewhere private.

"I'm fine, just tired. I need to go check on a patient" I say getting up from the table and walking into reception, waiting for Cristina. As Cristina walked up towards me, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Bailey.

"Meredith I have the results, I didn't look, I thought this was something you wanted to do alone" She whispered handing me an envelope. I nodded as a way of thanking her, she walked off and I turned back towards Cristina.

"Is that it?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yep" I replied.

"Are you going to open it?"

"No" I said passing her the envelope and following her to the intern locker room. I could hardly breathe, I already knew the result, but had faith that it would go the other way. Then things could go back to normal, I wouldn't have to take responsibility for mine and Derek's actions. Cristina sat down on the bench while I began to pace the room. I could hear her opening the envelope, I seriously thought I was going to collapse with fear. She skimmed the paper and nodded slightly. It was a confirmation. I was indeed up the McDuff. Carrying my ex's baby. _Crap_.

"Crap. I'm having a baby. Crap" I say, still pacing the room, thoughts rushing through my head. "Crap. What am I going to do?" I sit down next to Cristina and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to kill him? I mean I can do it" She says, I laugh.

"I don't think killing Derek will help matters. I need to talk to the Chief." I say getting up from the bench and walking slowly towards the door.

"Mer, does this mean…"

"Yes, it means that I'm keeping it. I need to get this over with, he'll be mad and yell and possibly try to convince me out of it. And he'll also try to kill Derek, however if he is the last person to know he'll kill me" I reply heading out of the door. _Crap. _I am having a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Wow amazing reviews! Thank you lots! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; had lots of essays to do and AS exams are coming up. =(

**Chapter 4:**

I make my way up to the Chief's office, noticing that he's alone. I hesitate, walking close up to the door, then walking away_. Pull yourself together_. I tap politely in a 'I have an important piece of information to tell you' type way. _Enter_. I sigh taking a deep breath. _Rip off the bandage_. _No anesthesia_.

"Ah Meredith, what can I do for you?" He asks, looking at me closely.

"I have something to tell you. It's probably a bad thing, I haven't made up my mind about it yet. I figured it was best to come and see you now.." I trailed off looking towards the ground, this was severely uncomfortable.

"I'm intrigued, please sit" He smiles, removing his glasses and leaning forward. Yes, this was uncomfortable.

"I'm pregnant" I whisper, again looking towards the ground, I didn't want to see his reaction.

"And it's Shepherd's I presume" He asks calmly, he wasn't yelling. I nodded in response, looking up towards him. He walked around his desk and kneeled in front of me.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He questions brushing a stray curl behind my ear. I shake my head feeling quite emotional. Before I knew it tears were rolling down my cheeks. He held me in his arms, stroking my hair. I felt safe in his arms, he was like a father figure to me. I sobbed on his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. I stepped back, releasing me from his grip. I smile slightly trying to tell him that I'm alright, when in fact he probably knew that I wasn't.

"If you ever need to talk, my door is always open. I take it that he doesn't know…" He says looking me right in the eyes, showing me the greater meaning behind his words.

"I know. And no he doesn't know yet…I will tell him, I'm just not ready yet. Thank you, for being all understanding, in my mind this could have gone a whole lot worse" I sigh, walking towards the door.

"Trust me, I think I surprised myself. However I meant what I said, whenever you need, I'm here" He said watching me leave and then returning to his desk.

Cristina was waiting for me outside his office, by the sight of me, she must have thought it went terribly.

"Did he yell? Or say you were a disappointment?" She asks walking down the steps with me.

"No and no. He was actually very understanding and did the father thing" I replied heading for the locker rooms, I had to clean myself up, I was betting on a dark smudge rimming the curves of my eyes. Cristina turned away, I laughed slightly, watching her chase Burke up for another surgery. I could tell she liked him in a Cristina type way. I sighed, noticing the room was empty and got to work wiping away the black blotches from my face.

By the end of my shift all I wanted to do was sleep, however on the way to my car I was stopped by Derek. He was all McDreamy and smiled at me before bringing me to a halt and preventing me from getting in my car.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked, why did he make everything so frustrating? He was everywhere. Him and his freaking head tilting.

"I saw you in the Chief's office earlier" He stated.

"So now you're stalking me?"

"You looked upset, he was hugging you.." He said in a slight concerned manner.

"Get a good look then did you? I'm not your problem anymore. So just please leave me alone, I need to go home and not think about you. I need to breathe in and out without hearing your voice. I just need you to get out of my life. You're the reason I'm in this mess," I shout before attempting to get round him and open the car door.

"What mess?" He questioned, holding his hands around my wrists not letting me move.

"I'm pregnant!" I scream, which forces him to release his grip. I make a quick exit and get in my car. I drive off leaving Derek stood there.

As soon as I got home I rang Cristina, I didn't want to tell Derek just like that and now I've screamed it across the whole parking lot. _Crap_. What is he going to do?

"Cristina, I told Derek. Well actually told Derek in a screaming across the parking lot way. Help, what do I do?" I said pacing up and down my bedroom.

"You screamed it across the parking lot? Well yeah that is quite bad. But there is no point worrying until it happens. I mean you've told him, he's left with the weight of this situation. I have to go, you'll never guess where I am? Burke's apartment, he's waiting for me in his bedroom" She replied.

"You slut. I guess you make a good point. Don't do anything I would do. And use protection, you do not want to be in my shoes in a couple of months" I say knowingly.

"Yeah yeah, I'll ring you tomorrow" With that she hung up, that dirty little _slut_. I can't talk to be honest, I'm pretty much holding that title at the moment. Nothing says slut like a dirty ex-mistress.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello - I'm still here! =) Let me first apologize for my lack of updating! - I've just finished my AS Modules so I'm back and feeling good about where I want this story to go! So enjoy and keep up the reponses. Sophie

Lets just say my sleeping patterns hadn't improved. The person who called it morning sickness hadn't seen me at two o'clock with my head in a toilet bowl. This was going to get better, right? I flushed the toilet for the seventh time that 'morning', I felt miserable and probably looked it too. I had no energy what so ever. It wouldn't be long before everyone knew, there wasn't enough tequila in the world that would pass this off as a hangover. I sighed washing my face with cold water. Before getting changed, my eye catched a glimpse of my naked frame in the mirror. Something was different, there wasn't a bump or anything, I just looked different. Derek knows. Addison probably knows. They both know. _Crap_.

I made an appointment with one of Addison's colleagues for a scan, to find out exactly how many weeks I was. After much thought and a whole lot of pacing I decided that Cristina was right, I mean he was going to find out anyway, it just so happened that I screamed it to his face. As I walked into the kitchen I grabbed a bowl and poured in some cereal, Izzie came stumbling through the front door.

"What happened to you last night?" I ask her whilst playing with the bran flakes, I wasn't hungry at all, but I figured that I had to eat something.

"Alex. You look awful Mer, you should really lay off the tequila, it's bad for your skin and well it's been like two months. Don't you think it's time to move on?" She asks, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't drank a single drop of alcohol in three weeks Iz, and trust me I really want to move on.."

"Oh my God, are you pregnant? Like seriously, I so should have thought of this sooner.." Izzie said in an excited manner. I nod, sighing slightly, stirring the cereal around the bowl.

"Oh my God" She squealed, hovering around my shoulders.

"Would you stop saying that, it's hardly exciting.." I respond.

"Oh my God, think of all the cuteness and the nursery…I so have to help you plan it, maybe you should go with a theme, like a jungle or a farm or even a…"

"Hold on Iz, I have like months before I need to worry about that"

"It goes so fast though Mer, this is so exciting! I can't believe I didn't know sooner, you know I'm sorry about the whole alcohol thing…It's just Derek did break up with you and all…Oh my God, is it Derek's? It is isn't it? Does he know? When did you find out?" She questions, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, yes, yesterday" I get up from the table and chuck the untouched cereal into the bin, and started to walk away.

"Hold on. Derek knows? Did he totally freak out? I mean a love child isn't exactly what her bargained for….Has he told Addison? Seriously she is going to flip out" Izzie stated.

"He knows, I told him last night…well screamed it at him more like…I honestly don't know, I mean seriously how would you tell your wife your dirty mistress is pregnant?" I reply, leaving Izzie to relish in her enthusiasm. It was all right for her, she didn't have to carry her ex-boyfriends baby for nine months then push it out. In all truth he had no real part in this, he'll stay with Addison and I'll stay as the pregnant intern, who happens to be a member of the dirty mistresses club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me again - I decided because I've not written for a longish time and the last bit was quite short, I'd give you another chapter! =D Enjoy and Comment please! Sophie.**

"They're all talking about me" I say looking around the cafeteria.

"They are not" Izzie replies, she too glancing around at the various faces scattered around the room. I could feel all their eyes on me.

"They so know…"

"Know what?" George asks, pulling up a chair to the table.

"Dude, you seriously don't know? Meredith is knocked up"

"Alex that's very appropriate, thanks for your kindness and compassion" I say sarcastically, however I couldn't have put it any clearer myself.

"What?! You're pregnant!" George shouts, I sink down further in my chair, if only there was a closet in the cafeteria.

"Yes and apparently the whole world knows.."

"Mer don't be stupid, the whole hospital knows" Izzie pointed out, as I rise from my seat.

"I have patients to see and rumors to hear, see you guys later" I yell walking back into reception and who should be there? Of course Addison. I roll my eyes, glancing around, there has to be a hiding place somewhere. I sigh as she walks directly towards me.

"" She says sharply.

" Shepherd, what can I do for you?"

"Lets not do the thing, where we act all professional, because basically it's not going to get us anywhere. Me and Derek want to invite you to diner tonight, to discuss your pregnancy" I nodded in response, I decided it was best not to open my mouth, just in case.

"Ok then, Derek will pick you up at the end of your shift; so I guess I'll see you there" She replied, hastily walking away. There was something more to it than that. She obviously had something to discuss, I guess I'll have to wait and see.

True to her word Derek met me outside the hospital, it was extremely awkward, we hadn't spoken since the little 'incident' in the carpark.

"Meredith?" He finally cut the silence, leading me towards his car.

"Yes" I reply hastily, unsure of what he would say.

"I'm really sorry for yelling, if I'd of known…"

"You would of? I know..I'm sorry too, you didn't deserve to find out like that. I just sort of blurted it out, can you blame me for being anxious? It's not like this situation is remotely simple?"

"I understand, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you and the baby, I want to be as much a part of my child's life as I can be" He hesitated for a second before placing his hand on my stomach. Smiling, we paused for a second, before once again, he changed the subject.

"Addison will be waiting, I'm sure we shouldn't be late" He nodded opening the door for me and walking around to fill his seat. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Of course he wanted to help, the baby, I suppose that was all he meant. He's with Addison after all. He's with Addison.

The drive to the restaurant was amazingly great, it was just like old times; joking and messing around, but of course this involved no touching, kissing and definitely no sex. Ten minutes in and bang on schedule the nausea started. It was something about night that made my baby suddenly act. Maybe my baby's nocturnal or something. I sighed slightly looking out of the window and breathing deeply. It wasn't enough to settle and I started to feel very sick, I clutched my stomach, this was not going to happen tonight.

"Derek pull over" I said loudly, my hand tightly around my mouth. He looked at me for a second before it actually sunk in, by this time I was beginning to retch, I couldn't even yell. Finally the car pulled over and I jumped out, I heaved into the grass, how attractive was I at this moment? I felt two hands grip my shoulders, but it wasn't until the nausea passed did I notice Derek behind me.

"Better?" He asked, pulling me gently off the grass and guiding me to the car.

"I think so. But the term 'morning sickness' doesn't apply here" I laughed slightly as he draped a blanket over my shoulders.

"You're shivering, look I could call Addison and get her to meet us at your house. You're in no state to go out tonight" He replied placing his hand on my forehead before looking at me sternly.

"How long have you had a fever?"

"I don't know, on and off all day. But I'm fine really, I'm sure I can make it through dinner. Besides Addison's waiting for us.."

"I'm taking you home, you need to rest. We can talk at your house, I told you I'd look out for you and the baby…so this is me looking out for you" He tilted his head which immediately made me nod. What is up with that?!

Several stops later and we finally arrived at my house, Derek had already phoned Addison at the fourth stop, so I guess there was a good chance she was already there. However her car wasn't in the drive, so the restaurant must have been a while away. Derek immediately made me sit down and found some spare pillows in the closet.

"Get some rest, we can talk later" He hushed, his fingers gently brushing softly against my skin. I was actually feeling tired, but I couldn't risk falling asleep; Addison could arrive any minute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry it's been sooooo long! But I've got back into the writing mood and I'm really excited about this story. Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this! Thank you soo much. So this part is an ickle bit short...however the next chapter will be long. =)**

**Chapter 7**

"Addison? Yea it's me….where are you….oh right…yes I will…ok see you later…love you too" I could hear Derek really clearly, he seemed so..Mcdreamy. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, praying that he wouldn't talk to me. He said 'I love you', if only I was all leggy and fabulous.

I hear his footsteps enter the living room, he sits down on the edge of the sofa. I was literally inches away from his body…_Stop_. He's married.

"Meredith?" He spoke in that soft delicate tone, attempting to lure me from my alleged slumber. I guess I'll just have to 'pretend' to stir. I crinkled my nose slight before shifting under the blanket, then squinted my eyes open. And the Oscar goes to…

"Meredith, I didn't want to wake but…Addison got paged into surgery…so I guess it's just you and me" He sighed as I sat up, making room for him on the sofa.

"Alright…so what did you want to talk about?" I yawned.

"Well Addison and me think that it's in…our baby's best interest for me to have an active role in his or her life….I know it's a lot to ask…but please I've always wanted a child and…"

"I know" I sigh, he'd make a great father and a great _husband_. "You deserve to be a father Derek and I wouldn't want to stop you….but don't you think it would be a little….awkward?"

"Yes but we can work through it…we're grown ups"

"Is…is Addison okay with this?"

"We've talked about it and it's obviously difficult for her…but yes she okay with it" He smiles slightly, his hand slipping into mine. "I'd understand if you didn't want her to be you OBGYN, but Mer she's the best and I only want the best for _our_ child" Seriously, seriously. He wants McHottie to deliver our baby? Seriously?

"Mer?" He asked concerned.

"Yes..I need time to think about it" I snapped unintentionally.

"Okay I'll give you some time to think" He got up and headed for the door. "Promise me you'll at least think about it?" I nodded in response, before slumping back onto the couch. As he drove off, it was instinct to ring Cristina.

"Cristina"

"Yeah?"

"It's me"

"How was dinner with the Shepherds?"

"We didn't really make it to dinner…I vomited on the side of the road…several times…Addison got paged and before you know it I was pretending to sleep…Derek asked me to have Satan as my OBGYN…that's crazy right…I mean she's McHottie…"I rambled before Cristina cut me off.

"Holy Crap. Seriously? That Mcbastard….are you thinking about it?"

"Yes…well not really…But seriously he wants Satan to deliver the baby of his dirty ex-mistress? What do I do? Tell me what to do?"

"Do you want the Meredith answer or the sane answer?"

"Both"

"Well the sane answer would be to talk to him about it…"

"And the Meredith answer..?"

"Avoidance" She replied sharply.

"Right…." I sighed, avoidance it is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know I said the next one would be long; however I really wanted to add this filler in - so I thought I'd do it tonight and upload the next chapter tomorrow. =D**

**Chapter 8**

A week had past since _the_ conversation, if you can call it that. I had somewhat managed to avoid both Shepherds; somewhat meaning keeping discussions purely professional. However Derek was being incredibly keen for an answer and Addison just looked completely bitter. It can't have been her idea, surely? As if she would volunteer to help create a mini family for her husband and his mistress. Yes, avoidance was definitely the answer to all my problems. I'd hidden myself for as long as possible, asking Bailey for charts and running labs. It was down in the basement that I'd made my 'home'. It was quiet, came with snacks and with the added bonus of no Shepherds in sight.

Tonight was no exception and I was lying down on one of the gurneys charting, the routine I'd been used to. However one person had to go and spoil it.

"Lookey here, why isn't it my fellow dirty mistress?"

"Ex" I stated.

"Huh?" He questioned walking around to the front of the gurney.

"Ex, I'm no longer his bit on the side Mark. So what do you want?" I snapped, sitting up and folding my arms firmly around my middle.

"I heard"

"Heard what?"

"That you're McPregnant"

"What? Who told you that?" I argued simply darting my eyes away from his stare.

"You guys Mc everything…anyway I overheard the nurses. So this is your hideaway…hmmm" He stated, looking around. "It's kinda homey"

"How the hell did they find out? And this is not my hideaway"

"So you admit it then…you are pregnant?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..Does everyone know?" I questioned, panicking slightly. He responded with a simple nod of the head.

"So..is that all you came down here for?"

"No..not really, thought we could have a club meeting" He winked and smirked.

"I don't think so….the club ended when Derek chose Addison " I sighed.

"Derek said you're avoiding him..kinda makes sense now"

"Plus he wants Addison to be my OBGYN"

"He actually asked you that? That..that Mc….no balls" I chuckled slightly.

"You so _can't_ Mc anything" I smirked, getting up from the gurney.

"Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast…care to join me?"

"For a meeting?" He grinned.

"No!"

"Fine, but the pregnant you is less fun" He pouted and followed me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going?" I sulked, it felt like we had walked miles and I was growing evermore annoyed each second.

"Just a place I know…anyway don't sulk, you should actually be thanking me" He smirked, I tilted my eyebrow in response. I knew his game.

"And why is that?" I asked innocently as we turned yet another corner, this was kind of getting ridiculous.

"I rescued you from the Shepherds and whisked you away for breakfast"

"Ego much?" I laughed lightly, watching him pout in annoyance. We approached a mini café, a little off what I was expecting.

"You, eat here?"

"I'll have you know it's right up my street"

"Try 20 blocks" I smirked, him leading me to a small table. A waitress approached our table, her face overcome by her protruding smile.

"Good Morning, Ah hello ! Would it be the usual today?" She asked, flirting a little. I sighed, once a womanizer, always a womanizer. I guess this walking smile is the reason he spends his mornings here, just up his street indeed.

"Yes, thank you Annie, this is " He winked, before swiftly glancing my way.

"I'll just have water and french toast" I responded, watching her hop along. I turned my attention to the grin that was eloping his face.

"What?"

"First name basis? Got into her pants yet?"

"I'll have you know, I'm a changed man…Annie is a very sweet…"

"Lady? I thought as much" I rolled my eyes, before a glass of water was nudged infront of my forming fists. The smile was back and doing her up-most efforts to get his attention. Her pale wrists gripped tightly onto his coffee mug I was starting to get worried we'd have to rush her to ER.

"BLEEP, BLEEP" I sighed and looked at my pager.

"911, I gotta go. Here it's my share of the food…" I passed Mark the money and put my coat on.

"Take it, my treat. Have fun" He smirked lightly, passing me the money and I ran out of the café. Hold on. Was Mark being…nice? And cue heart attack.

Sorry it's soooo short - but felt the need to restore this fiction! Hoepfully get this going agian and such. Thank you for reviewing, it means the world to me.

xxxxx


End file.
